


Steele up to Mischief

by NorahBolt56



Category: Remington Steele (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorahBolt56/pseuds/NorahBolt56
Summary: Remington and Laura may have their own little Pitkin in the family..





	Steele up to Mischief

One night after finishing dinner, Remington and Laura were clearing away the plates etc while their children, 4 year old Olivia and 2 year old Mickey, played in the next room. After a moment Remington stopped and said, “Laura.. do you hear that?”

“Hear what?” his wife asked as she couldn’t hear anything.

“Exactly – the ominous sounds of silence,” Remington replied with a meaningful look. “If our darling children are silent that can only mean one thing…”

“Trouble,” she finished for him as he nodded then Laura went into the living room to see what they were up to. She was greeted by the sight of Mickey painting the walls with the children’s paint set and getting a good deal on himself in the process while his older sister stood nearby giggling.

“Mickey!” Laura exclaimed in horror as he turned round to greet her with a cute little grin on his face, feeling very proud of himself.

“Mickey painting Mommy!” he stated as she shook her head.

“I can see that sweetheart but you shouldn’t be painting on the walls. Should he Olivia?” Laura replied as she looked at her daughter who knew that very well but had chosen to ignore that little fact and encourage her little brother to put paint everywhere.

“I told him not to Mummy,” Olivia replied, seemingly innocently. Her mother however was not convinced.

“And how did he reach the paint all by himself hey?” Laura asked skeptically, her hands on her hips, giving her daughter a knowing look.

With that Remington came into the room. “Laura why is our son multi-coloured?” he asked as he looked at Mickey, trying not to laugh.

“Hi Daddy,” he giggled as he waved at his father with a little paint covered hand.

“Hi Mickey,” Remington replied with a smile as he shook his head ruefully. “Looks like we’ve got a little Monet on our hands eh?” he quipped as Laura rolled her eyes at him.

“Indeed - or a Pitkin more like it by the look of his 'artwork',” she replied ruefully. “C’mon Mickey I think you need to hop in the bath,” she added as she went to grab him.

“No bath!” he exclaimed with a cheeky grin which reminded Laura so much of his father’s, as he dashed off before she could grab him, his little legs surprisingly fast, whilst Olivia giggled at him.

“Rem – grab him!” Laura urged as his father shot out a long arm as Mickey ran past him, scooping him up in one hand. “C’mere boy,” he laughed. “Now I got you little fella,” he added with a grin as he firmly held a struggling Mickey in his strong arms.

“Mickey want a hug Daddy,” his son said as he flung his little hands around Remington’s neck, getting paint on him as well in the process.

“You both look like you could do with a shower now,” Laura couldn’t help but laugh.

“Yes thankyou Laura,” Remington replied as he gave her a withering look. “C’mon son let’s hit the shower,” he said with a sigh as he went to carry Mickey upstairs.

“Mommy why can’t you clean Mickey up?” Olivia complained.

At that Laura smiled at her and said, “Because while Daddy and your brother are in the shower you and I are going to have a little talk Miss Steele,” Laura stated in a no-nonsense voice as Olivia looked a little worried.

Meanwhile Remington was trying to get the little ball of energy that was his & Laura’s son to stay still so he could get him undressed for the shower. “Mickey will you stay still for two seconds please,” he pleaded with him as Mickey tried to wriggle out of his grasp. “Lauraa! Your son’s being impossible!” he called in frustration.

“Takes after his Daddy,” she called back with a laugh as he shook his head with a grin.

 “No shower!” Mickey continued to protest.

“You are going in the shower my boy – like it or not,” Remington stated firmly as he finally managed to get him undressed and scooped him up and carried him into the bathroom, locking the door behind them so he couldn’t make a run for it.

“Now Mickey you sit down there and don’t move. And don’t touch anything!” he said semi-sternly, not wanting paint to get anywhere else. Mickey grinned at him cheekily as he went to head towards the door while his father was busy getting undressed. “Uh uh you cheeky little bugger – stay!” Remington chuckled as he picked him up and plonked him down on the floor again. 

Remington turned on the shower and adjusted the temperature then picked up his son and hopped in. Whilst he held Mickey against his chest with one hand he washed the paint off the both of them with the other, all the while trying to keep a hold of his struggling son. “Mickey you’re not making this easy for your old Dad you know,” he laughed drolly as he rubbed some shampoo onto his son’s dark hair, so like his own. “C’mon mate shut your eyes so the shampoo won’t get in them,” he said gently as Mickey squeezed his eyes tightly closed.

“Eyes shut Daddy,” he replied as Remington smiled – the cheeky little tyke looked so darn cute, he thought to himself. He had to admit that he & Laura had certainly made two beautiful children, who were the perfect combination of the two of them.

Once he’d rinsed the shampoo out of Mickey’s hair, Remington turned the shower off and stepped out, grabbing a towel each for them. He carefully dried Mickey off, then himself, then wrapping their towels around them both, he carried Mickey into his bedroom and with some effort got him into his PJs. He slicked back his own hair and was just combing Mickey’s back in a similar fashion when Laura came into the room. “There’s my two handsome guys,” she said with a smile as her husband and son grinned their identical grins at her. “Good to see you’re a bit cleaner now my boy,” Laura laughed as she gave Mickey a peck on the cheek. 

“Mickey look like Daddy,” he announced with a grin as he pointed at his hair, slicked back like his father’s, as both of his parents laughed and shared a smile.

“That you do Mickey,” Laura agreed.

Just then Oliva came running into Mickey’s room and came up to her father. “I’m sorry Daddy - I didn’t mean to give Mickey the paint. It was an aksceedent,” she said with a little pout, trying to get her mouth round the word ‘accident’ as she looked at him with her big baby blue eyes. Remington tried to hide a smile, as did Laura – both of them knowing that her beloved father being disappointed in her was the worst punishment imaginable to their daughter.

Remington crouched down to her level and said “Now princess, I hope you’re telling me the truth,” he stated as he looked at her expectantly.

“What did we talk about downstairs sweetheart?” Laura reminded her as Olivia looked down at the floor for a moment or two then looked back at her father with tears in her eyes.

“Okay I did give him the paint – but he made the mess,” she admitted looking a little ashamed but also casting a little look her brother’s way.

“Yes but he’s younger than you Livvy- he didn’t know that was naughty but you did eh?” Remington said gently as she nodded silently and a few tears trickled down her cheeks which melted Remington’s heart. He wrapped her in his strong arms. “There, there sweetie it’s okay. Mummy and I are glad you told us the truth,” he said comfortingly as Laura nodded. “But no more paint on the walls or letting your brother do things you know are naughty okay?” he added as she nodded.

“I promise Daddy,” she said as he affectionately kissed her on the head with a smile.

“That’s my girl. Now I think it’s time you and your brother were in bed.”

Despite both children protesting a bit Remington and Laura managed to get them off to bed. “Now I guess we have to clean up Mickey’s masterpiece.” Laura said ruefully as Remington nodded and they went downstairs. As they scrubbed the wall in the living room the two of the couldn’t help laughing. “Oh he looked so cute when he said ‘Mickey painting Mommy,’” Laura chuckled as did Remington.

As they finished up, Remington suddenly flicked paint off the sponge he was holding onto Laura’s face with a mischievous grin. “Hey!” she protested with a laugh.

“Looks like you need a shower too my love,” he quipped as he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

“Yeah I guess I do,” she agreed with a smile as she cheekily flicked some paint back at him.

“Right you are then,” he replied with a grin as he suddenly stood up and taking her by surprise threw her over his shoulder.

“Rem!” she protested with a laugh as he headed towards the stairs and she playfully whacked his backside. “Put me down!” she laughed as he grinned at her.

“Oh I will Mrs Steele – when I’ve got you where I want you!” he replied in a promising tone then added, “Now shush or you’ll wake the children.”

With that he carried her into the ensuite bathroom in their bedroom kicking the door closed behind him, then finally put her down. He turned the shower on, then never taking his eyes off her he stripped off his own clothes before making quick work of hers. He followed her into the shower and grabbed the soap. “Allow me,” he said, his blue eyes smouldering at her as he proceeded to run his hands over her. “Hmm – I must get our son to do some more painting if this is how the cleaning ends up,” he quipped mischievously as Laura smiled at him, her own hands exploring his body, running over his wet chest and lower as he groaned a little at her touch.

“Well I do agree this part is fun but I don’t know if our walls could stand much more of Mickey’s ‘artwork’,” she replied with a laugh as he nodded, his lips finding hers as the water ran over them. “You’re certainly getting clean tonight Mr Steele – two showers in the space of a few hours,” Laura commented in between kisses as a lopsided grin crossed his face.

“Oh Mrs Steele – I’m not interested in getting clean now, in fact I’m interested in getting dirty, very dirty,” he whispered huskily as he cocked an eyebrow at her and pulled her against his very obvious arousal and Laura replied playfully, ”So I noticed.” 

She then kissed that spot on his neck that she knew drove him crazy and murmured with a laugh ,“Hmm I can see where our son gets his naughtiness from.”

With that Remington’s grin got even broader. “The kid’s got nothing on me – let me show you just how ‘naughty’ his old man can be,” then he proceeded, much to Laura’s delight, to do exactly that…

 


End file.
